


Plague pains

by Deathscythe_Demiguy



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Emetophilia, Illness, M/M, Plague, Sicfic, Vomit, emeto, emetophobia warning, poor Lucio, vomit scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathscythe_Demiguy/pseuds/Deathscythe_Demiguy
Summary: Julian is trying to sleep next to Lucio, who's gravely ill with the plague when he hears the words "I need to throw up." And scrambles into action. TW: contains vomit scene





	Plague pains

Lucio had been whining next to him for the last half hour as Julian tried to get at least a little sleep.

“I need to throw up.”

The words are barely out of Lucio’s mouth before Julian is out of bed and rushing to grab the bathroom trash bin. He settles beside the Count, holding the bin under his chin one handed while holding his long hair back with the other, ready for Lucio to be sick any second now.

For long tense seconds, they both wait, but...nothing. Julian’s hand slips from Lucio’s hair to rub his back soothingly. The doctor was starting to feel unwell himself, but the plague had hit Lucio particularly hard and he had to focus on caring for the man.

“F-false alarm.” He groans, head still hanging over the bin. 

Julian exhales in relief. Maybe he can get them both to the lavatory in time? It’ll be easier to clean, especially if his patient misses, and less unpleasant for them both.

“Hey, think you can make it to the on-suite?” He asks gently, still rubbing slow circles over Lucio’s back. 

His patient nods briefly, and Julian comes around in front of him, holding the bin with one hand and offering his other arm to help the Count to his feet. The movement makes his stomach lurch and a hand flies up to his mouth with a rather undignified whimper.

“It’s alright, you’re alright. Almost there now.” Julian soothes, urging them a bit more quickly to the toilet.

The moment they’re in the bathroom, Lucio is on his knees in front of the toilet. Julian rushes to lift the lid and makes it just in time for a huge amount of vomit to gush from his mouth, drenching the hand that’s still part way to his mouth. 

Lucio chokes and whimpers as Julian brushes back tendrils of sweat-soaked hair and runs his palm soothingly over his patient’s back and shoulders. “That’s it, let it out. You’re okay.” He says, trying his best to comfort Lucio.

Lucio pants and coughs between heaves, trying desperately to stop his stomach from turning itself inside out. A smaller contraction of stomach muscles brings up another wave of sick that dribbles from his lips and down his chin. 

“Almost there. You’re doing so well.” Julian soothes. When the heaving finally subsides, he reaches up to flush away the evidence before it triggers more retching. 

“Let me get something to clean you up.” Julian leaves for a moment and returns with several small towels and stops at the sink. He runs two of them under the warm water and settles on the floor next to the man. 

He takes Lucio’s vomit covered hand and gently cleans it off with the warm damp cloth. When that’s done, he grabs the other cloth and moves on to wiping his face and mouth, being sure to wipe away the small rivulets of sick that ran down Lucio’s throat and chin. 

“Think you’re done?” A slow, tired nod prompts Julian to stand in front of him.

“How about we get you back to bed, hm?” Lucio reaches for him without hesitation and Julian gently brings him to his feet. He grabs the clean hand towel and the trash bin and leads the Count back to bed. 

Once he’s tucked into bed, settled with the bin and a glass of water on the bedside table, Julian sits down in bed beside him.

“Uh...sorry, I-” They whisper, voice hoarse. 

“Hush. You know I don’t mind. It’s my job, right?” Julian smiles at the sleepy little nod the Count gives him. He smoothes Lucio’s hair back, continuing to card his fingers through it until his eyes drift shut. “That’s it, get some rest. I’ll be right here if you need me.” He murmurs softly before settling fully back in bed with him.


End file.
